herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills
Magecraft skills are skills related to spell creation and casting. It includes every kind of skill necessary for a spellcaster to function. The first section will be Spell Crafting, all the components and steps necessary to make a spell - which are rolled exactly like other skills. Mystical Skill Crafting For ease of understanding, we will refer to all Mystical Skills from this point on simply as spells. To craft a spell, characters need to build them from a set of properties. From this, a much wider variety of spells can be crafted. The first step is to decide what the source of the spell is. Of course, the crafting process can be either fun for building whatever spell a character wants, but to some, it might seem a bit tedious. For those who wish to skip the spell crafting process, at least for now, they can check out a few of our spells from the following categories: ---Spells listed Alphabetically ---Spells listed by Purpose ---Spells listed by Source ---Spells listed by Spectra Currently, spell crafting is under construction. Spell Source The source of the spell determines a number of things about the nature of the spell, how it is learned, its advantages, and its limitations. There are three main sources for spells: inner spirit, external universe, or immortal source. Spell source has no cost in spell construction, but it does carry with it a set of rules explained within each section below. Inner Spirit - 'Casting is done from an internal source. Quicker but not as powerful or versatile. 'External Universe - 'Casting is done from an external source. Slower, more powerful and versatile, can backfire. 'Immortal Source - '''Casting is done linked to an immortal being or demi-plane. Quicker, more powerful, high cost. '''Spectra Spectra is the nature of the energy or material that the spell manifests. It might be elemental, mystical, or something of the fundamental forces of the universe. Below is a chart listing all the spectra of spells, their primary characteristic, and the base Difficulty Score of each spectrum. To gain access to a new spectrum, the spell caster must roll a Magecraft roll against a Total DS equal to 10 + the DS of the spectrum + the total number of spectra already known. If the spellcaster chooses to learn an opposition spectra to one already known, the Total DS is doubled. A word about the word 'spectra'. These categories are not viewed by members of the Hero's Guild as different colors on a rainbow, but as different kinds of rainbows altogether, each with its own array of colors (spells). Spell Purpose Spell Purpose relates to what the character wants to accomplish with the spell. It is used as the foundation for spell construction which is covered below. To Learn: '''Spellcasters attempting to learn a new Spell Purpose are required to succeed at a Magecraft check equal to the 10 + DS of the Purpose a number of times equal to 10 + DS of that Purpose. Each roll constitutes 1 hour of study. A failure ends study for that day and new checks may not be rolled until one standard rest period is completed. Additional hours of study may be done to increase the check by 1 instead of rolling. ''For example, Amirith wants to learn to cast spells that involve learning new information. The DS for the Learn category is 10 + 5 = 15 so he spends 3 hours studying then rolls his Magecraft check to study spells related to the Learn category and scores a 17. He must continue to study and roll a 15 or higher 14 more times to gain access to this category of Spell Purpose. '' '''Spell Aspect Spell aspect relates to the physical aspects of the spell, its range, duration, area of effect, and so on. This is a template used for constructing spells. The DS for constructing spells varies with how much or little of the aspect is put into the spell. Each aspect has its own DS system. Spellcaster Traits It felt more natural to add the spellcaster Traits here than in Chapter 4 for ease of reference. Enhanced Reserve Fast Learner Reduce Material Components Reduced Blowback Simple Gestures Spectrum Affinity Triggered Vocal True Believer PHB Metamagic Spellcaster Foibles Backfire Doubter Extended Time Increased Blowback Limited Reserve Material Component/Focus Molasses Mind Picky Caster Requires Endurance Spectrum Limitations PHB Metamagic Opposites Mental Defenses Mental defenses come in a small variety, some of which are natural and some are only gained through learning. Those that are learned are naturally more powerful in their effect. Navigation [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Primary Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Appendix